Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 19
by Boredstick
Summary: Hey again everyone, pumping out some chapters here . Unfortunately my Youtube account is gone... will post more info soon about it here on Fanfiction, in the mean time, enjoy another chapter of PoL, that even surpasses the previous one in every way...


-1_Chapter 19: A Fiend__'__s Revelation_

The grunts began to escort the prisoners to the cells, as Ash was taken to a special, more reinforced room due to his powers. Still traumatized by what just happened minutes ago, Ash was tempted to break through once again and go after Vicious, but knew that the others were at risk, and that Giovanni then would have sacrificed himself in vain. Suddenly a door opened.

It was Jessie. She closed the door and sat in front of Ash, as she looked at him as if she tempted him to attack her, to make him lose control of himself and go berserk on her.

- You have a strong mind Ash… just like your father… but that didn't save him, and it won't save you from Vicious… and certainly not from me. I will have my revenge on you boy…

-You failed if you thought you could make me lose it… I may break physically, but you will never get to me in spirit. Just like the real Jesse, before Vicious turned you back into a pawn.

- Nobody really turned me into a mindless pawn… we all have a dark side inside us Ash, even you, you know it yourself… you may have killed Butch in despair, but it shows that you are capable of such things… the device just brings it all up to the surface and lets it take control…

- It was in despair… due to Misty… but Butch is alive, he and Cassidy left after I brought him back… even if I have a dark side as you say… my true self, the good in me, conquered it.

- They must be long gone by now… doubt we'll ever see then again. As for the girl… Vicious will soon come see you, and if you're nice, perhaps even tell you what he knows...about her.

In the blink of an eye, Ash leaped from his chair right into Jessie, as he grabbed her and asked her what she meant. Jessie just grinned, but then shrieked when Ash used Thunderbolt through his hands. Jessie still refused, as Ash heard grunts coming. He had to let Jessie go.

- You're right, I have a dark side… so be glad it didn't surface any further… you know what I've been through, but not everything… so don't push me into killing you even by mistake…

- If everything goes as planned, then Vicious just might let you go, and I don't have much to say about it… but if anything goes wrong… then you're mine… and I will kill you Ash…

Grunts opened the door, as Jessie left. The door got locked, as Ash remained in the room. Suddenly it happened, as the Unown symbols where seen on the walls again. Thinking he's going insane, Ash tried to pull himself together, when suddenly he froze and looked down.

He saw his name written on the floor. He looked for any other words, but the rest were in Unown symbols. Ash then took out a pen and some paper from his inner pocket, as he wrote down some of the symbols to try to decipher them later somehow to find out what they mean.

Vicious went to the command room, where Sebastian was processing the information from Spencer's computer. Vicious went to him and asked if there has been any new progress.

- Not much sir, the decryptions we have are abit outdated since most of the staff that could hack a computer fled after our HQ was abandoned. Although it isn't much, we have a part which still may be of very much interest to us… it's about the Millennium Comet.

- Excellent, I've waited for some information about it… my dear Attila told me about Giovanni's plan on how to use its immense power… but he failed to realize its full potential, luckily everyone have been distracted by all the battles… and just forgot about the comet…

- According to the information that was just hacked from his laptop, the Unown can shift into several dimensions, so getting to them would be quite impossible since we really don't know their exact location. The only option is that we have to make them come to us, to our world.

- Hurry with the hacking and deciphering… not only do I need to see what Spencer knew, but I need to be able to really communicate with the Unown once we manage to get them here...

- I don't doubt that your plan is well though, but are you sure about the Unown… after all, it was by a miracle that the boy was able to stop them years ago, what if they go rogue on us?

- They won't… because all three of us are now connected… I have something they want, and something the boy wants… he has something I want and something the Unown want… they have something I want, and something the boy wants… we three are dependant on each other.

- I'm still not sure about their motives… we known that they want to come to our world, but for what reason, and if they go rogue, are you really sure that you will be able to stop them?

- Relax Sebastian… Spencer did his research well about them… then Giovanni did his research, and then Attila did research while I was locked up… my plan is near perfect…

Ritchie and James sneaked into the base, separated incase the grunts would discover them, as they looked for any way to enter the cell complex. Suddenly Ritchie saw Jessie, as he then saw that James was approaching her. Knowing it was too late to do anything about it, Ritchie waited, hoping that James would make a diversion that would lure most grunts to him.

Jessie was still abit weak after the Thunderbolt, when suddenly James jumped her from behind, grabbing her and tried to move towards the forest as much as possible. Grunts noticed and ran towards him, as Ritchie took the opportunity and managed to enter the prison complex

The grunts managed to surround James and Jessie, ready to attack him on her command.

- It's valiant of you to try and save me… but it's far too late my dear James… so give up…

- You said that last time as well… and you were wrong… I brought you back Jessie!

- It's different this time… so surrender and I can at least let you live to be a pawn…

Suddenly a helicopter arrived, as Jessie told the grunts to seize James. James was caught, as Jessie then went to see who it could be. Some grunts surrounded the descending helicopter.

The helicopter landed, as the doors opened. It was Oak. Jessie hissed and asked why he came.

- I'm here to deliver Celebi safely and to make sure that Vicious keeps his part of the deal.

- And you came alone… something tells me you have another motive as well Professor…

- Perhaps, but after what we witnessed on the broadcast, our priority right now is our friends.

- Fair enough… take the professor to a reinforced room and search him for Celebi.

Grunts took Oak, together with James, as both were surprised to see each other.

- Are you alright, you vanished after the attack on Indigo Plateau?

- Are you alright, you vanished after the HQ was evacuated?

- Guess we're both fine… right now play along, Brock is in the forest, waiting…

- Ritchie is somewhere here in the base, also waiting for a chance to do something…

- Do you know about Vicious´s broadcast, and where Jirachi is?

- Yeah we heard it on the speakers… and Max is hiding in the forest, with Jirachi.

The grunts then separated them, and put James inside the cell where Meowth and the rest were, while Oak was moved to another part of the complex and put in a reinforced room.

Grunts searched Oak, but couldn't find a Pokeball or Celebi at all, and asked where it was. Oak demanded to talk to Vicious first, as the grunts acknowledged and left the room.

Max looked worried, hoping that Ritchie would find May and help her. Suddenly someone came from behind and held Max´s mouth. It was Brock, he quickly lay down, as grunts then were seen, scouting the edges of the forest for anything hostile. Brock slowly crawled with Max into a large bush, as some grunts then passed by the spot were Max was seconds ago.

After a few minutes the grunts went back to the base, as Brock and Max got out of the bush.

- That was close Max… you have to be alert… if I didn't get here in time then the grunts…

- I'm sorry… its just that May is in there, and something horrible just happened awhile ago…

- I know, about Giovanni… right now we have to get you somewhere safe, let's go.

- Just like I told Ritchie and James, I'm not leaving until I get my sister somewhere safe!

- They're here? Hope whatever they're planning won't cross path with what me and Oak are trying to do… alright stay here, but stay alert. If you hear anything then hide. I mean it.

Max nodded, as Brock then called forth Celebi. It teleported in front of him, as Brock asked once again if it was ready. Celebi nodded, as Brock told it to do what was planned.

Vicious entered a reinforced cell, as he sat down in front of Ash. Ash just looked down.

- I just got word that Oak arrived, and probably has Celebi with him… so cheer up, your girl companion, despite her state of mind, will be able to go home, cry to mommy and daddy, and everything else she wants to do… so you have at least something to be happy about boy…

- I saw my father die live… and you expect me to have any kind of positive emotion?!

- Giovanni had massive power, and it was in my way… it was the only way for me to eliminate him as a threat, and gain full control over Team Rocket. And it worked flawlessly...

- So what do you want with me now, how did I get here in the first place?

- Oh, right to the point… I was hoping to make you feel abit better… before everything else that I have planned goes into action… but if that's what you want then I'll grant that request…

Grunts then entered the cell and whispered something to Vicious. They then left, as Vicious then escorted Ash to another cell. Ash was shocked by who he saw. Giovanni was alive.

Ash ran into his arms, as Giovanni hugged him, apparently abit dizzy for some reason.

- Dad! But how… I heard on the broadcast what happened, how did you survive…

- Seems Vicious is full of surprises… the bullet that hit me was a sedative, not real.

- Correct… you're far too valuable to be dead Giovanni… at least for now. Right now I have all the aces, so you both cooperate with me and things will go smoothly for all of us:

First of all, I want you to go to Oak, and with your knowledge and his decipher capabilities, translate certain Unown symbols. In return, both of you will live, under captivity though.

Second is for you young boy… you got teleported here not by me… but by The Unown. My contact with them has been brief, and Giovanni has told me about the event where you were in direct contact with them… so I need you to act as my middleman… my translator for them.

- But I don't know their language, and my encounters with them have only been very brief…

- You misunderstood me there boy… you will say what I have to say plain and simple, they understand our languages…so I want you to establish a connection to them once again.

- Alright I'll do it, but what do I have to gain of it… and how will we know what they say?

- As Giovanni said previously, if everything goes as planned, you're free to go and live… and remember, you are my translator… the Unown have someone else as their translator for us…

- Jessie mentioned something... about Misty… what do you know about her Vicious?

The door opened, as grunts escorted Giovanni out of the cell, as Ash looked down and looked at his name again on the floor, understanding now why he couldn't read the Unown symbols.

- Do as I say first, and the answers that you seek so desperately will be answered in due time...

James was locked among the others, as Meowth made his way through everyone to him.

- Jimmie boy, glad to see ya again, it's been awhile… Any idea what's going on?

- Good to see you as well my feline friend… some of the others have arrived to help.

Someone then patted James on the back, as James turned around and saw Ritchie, hidden among everyone else. Not too far away was Sparky, also hiding among all the prisoners.

- Glad you made it here in time James… now what's going on, shall we continue our plan?

- We need to wait… Oak arrived, probably with Celebi, and Brock is somewhere nearby, we'll let them do whatever they have planned before we begin our plan. How's May doing?

- Her condition is getting worse, she's at the medical bay now… I have to save her James…

- I know, but right now Oak's plan could very well be the distraction we need to commence our plan and throw Vicious and his men in complete disarray… so have patience Ritchie…

- Yo, don't mean to burst your dreams guys, but with Jessie in charge it ain´t gonna be easy for us all… you may have a soft spot for her James, but you still need to be careful of her.

- I know Meowth, but I'll do anything to get her out of here and back to normal, even if it means going after Vicious myself… any news on what he's planning now?

- I don't know Jimmie, last thing I know is that the main twerp somehow became Mr Superman and started blowing up a thing or two, and then the grunts used us as human shields against him, not to mention the live broadcast… I can't believe that the boss really is gone…

Oak was inside a reinforced room, waiting for Vicious to come in, when suddenly the door opened, as Giovanni entered. Shocked to see him alive, Oak asked what had happened.

- Guess you're not the only one who came back from the dead… Vicious put a sedative inside the gun, and make it look like I killed myself, when he really just wanted to deceive everyone.

- Vicious is cunning... But we can outsmart him, and we will. What's happening Mortegio?

- As you heard from my broadcast, Vicious has Ash. He sent me here with these documents, he wants us to translate what these Unown symbols mean and their connection to one another.

- I feared that possibility… that the Unown somehow would get involved in all of this… if we are to truly be able to outsmart the enemy, we both need to know more about the Unown…

- My first guess was correct, that the Unown were involved in Ash's disappearance not too long ago, Vicious confirmed it himself, somehow he's working ´´together´´ with them…

- So it seems that my speculation was correct, that the Unown were after Ash… the question is if it was due to what you and Vicious did, or if they were even after him in Greenfield…

- Vicious did mention that he's going to use Ash as a translator through the Unown… I think that the Unown really aren't a villain, but something caught in between… so even if the Unown are after Ash, what could he possibly have that they so desperately seek and want?

- Without knowing their stance or motives, it's hard to speculate… my initial theory was that they were to use Ash to transfer to our world, but knowing Ash, he wouldn't give in to them.

- Vicious mentioned that Ash was teleported by the Unown, but that would mean that they already have a small presence in our world, enough to affect certain things, like people.

- I doubt Vicious is the host, he's too smart to be manipulated so easy, and I don't think Ash is the host either, that leads my thoughts to one person… you know who I'm thinking about…

- Misty Williams… Ash mentioned that she suddenly got ill and disappeared during the evacuation of the HQ…The Unown used not only me, but Pikachu as well to get to her…

- That would explain her sudden disappearance since she wasn't in the helicopter with you… the Unown must have gone through a lot to be able to teleport her to their world… and this shows that they are not only aware of the situation, but they're taking advantage of it…

- Then let's waste no more time, we'll go to work, even if we help Vicious in the process. We at least will gain some very deep insight in what the Unown plan, want and think of…

Vicious lead the way to the medical bay, as Ash saw May, strapped down and heavily sedated, putting her in a comatose state to let her mind relax from all the torment she suffered. Vicious then opened a large door, as he told Ash to enter. Ash entered the door, as Vicious followed and locked the door. The room was empty, when suddenly Unown symbols were seen again.

- I suspected that you were able to see the symbols as well… it's due to your sudden encounters with the Unown that has given you the ability to see through the ´´layers´´ of the world, in this case, a part of the world The Unown are in… you truly are a special one…

- I don't even know what they mean, I've seen them for some time, it's just recently that I managed to see my name in all of these symbols… what are the Unown trying to say to me…

- From what I managed to find out through some of Spencer's translations, it's a warning to you, and it's not from the Unown… use your powers… your Aura… and focus all you got on trying to read these letters, and you'll be able to establish a connection to the Unown…

Ash focused, as he began to slowly glow yellow once again. Suddenly the lights flickered in the empty room, as Ash was extremely shocked when seeing what the Unown letters said:

´´ ASH IT´S MISTY, DON'T USE YOUR AURA, DON´T TRUST THE UNOWN, DON´T GIVE IN TO THEM, IT´S A TRAP, DON´T SAVE ME, PLEASE ASH DON´T! ´´

Freaking out, Ash saw the same sentence over and over again on the wall, as he took forth the paper he wrote on and saw the exact same thing written down. Ash began to slowly glow red.

Suddenly the lights broke, as Ash and Vicious were teleported to a dark place. Ash again felt the ground, and once again felt the dry sand on the ground, and felt the dry desert air as well.

Again the weak distant voice was heard, but this time Ash knew who it was. It was Misty, as he heard her say the same thing that was written on the wall. The light shinned in the distance.

- MISTY! UNOWN, COME FORTH! I HAVE COME WITH SOMEONE ELSE AS WELL!

The light then changed to red, as it got closer and closer. Vicious grinned, as he pushed Ash back and stood in front of him, as something was seen in the red light aura. It was Misty.

She was unconscious and suspended in the air, as her thoughts were clearly heard and echoed throughout the dark place, as the Unown then showed themselves, standing in front of her.

- Unown, it's Vicious. Finally I can meet you all in person… it was very hard to communicate with you, I managed to find an easier way to do so, and I also got what you want right here…

Misty's voice stopped, as suddenly she woke up, but something wasn't right… something was different about her. She continued to glow red, as her eyes mirrored a different personality.

´´ We have… been waiting for you… Vicious… and the Chosen One…´´

Speaking through Misty, her voice sounded very different, as if all the Unown spoke at the same time through her as an entire entity. Vicious then told Ash to go forward to her.

- Why are you doing this, I thought you were helping me… what do you want with me?!

´´ We need you… your Aura… to transfer to your world… we need… your assistance´´

- Then you could have just asked, why did you take Misty, what have you done to her?!

´´ No… you would not…have listened…and she…Misty…we needed her… to get to you…´´

- Misty sent me warnings… about you all… so why should I even trust you over her?!

´´ She found out...everything...what we want… she was in our way… she tried to stop us´´

Suddenly everything changed, as a flashback was shown of what happened previously:

Misty was teleported to them, as she asked them what happened. Suddenly she shrieked, as they used Psychic on her in an attempt break her down psychically. Togepi managed to escape, as it used whatever power it had to evolve into Togetic, and tried to protect Misty.

They released her, as they then focused on attacking Togetic. Misty, severely weak, tried to crawl away but there was no escape, as she begged the Unown to stop. They refused, as they then managed to get a hold on Togetic, who was powerless to do anything in their grasp.

Misty shrieked, as she saw that the Unown were slowly consuming Togepi´s Aura, essentially its soul, slowly killing it, as Misty cried out to Togetic. But it was too late. It was gone.

With Togetic out of the way, The Unown had no trouble in taking down Misty, as they then suspended her in the air and gathered around her, forcing their way into her weak mind.

Suddenly everything changed, as the timeline was altered. Misty was then already taken over by the Unown, as suddenly Pikachu and Corphish were seen on the ground, unconscious.

Pikachu woke up, as it quickly reacted and went to Corphish, who was still non-responsive. The Unown then took Corphish and consumed what was left of its Aura, as Corphish faded away. Shocked by what it saw, Pikachu was about to attack when it then saw Misty.

Calling out her name, the real Misty reacted, as her thoughts echoed for Pikachu to hear:

´´ PIKACHU RUN, THEY KILLED TOGETIC, YOU HAVE TO WARN ASH´´

Pikachu tried to escape, but it was confined to an area which it no longer could go further, as the Unown approached Pikachu. Pikachu hissed, as it waited for the Unown to strike first.

Suddenly everything stopped, as the entire scene changed back to Vicious and Ash.

- Enough! The Chosen One is here… as I promised to you… I'll let you do whatever you want to do with him and the girl, but afterwards… you hold your end of our agreement…

Vicious faded away, as the Unown released him from their world. Misty was then dropped, as she fell to the ground. Ash ran towards her, when suddenly the Unown used Psychic on him.

Grunts scattered around the base, shaken after Ash's latest attack, worried that something else would make a sudden attack. Suddenly a whistle was heard, as Brock was seen. Getting the attention of everyone, Brock then ran into the forest, as grunts followed. Losing him after a few seconds, they suddenly got entangled by vines, as Celebi used the forest to its advantage.

Having some grunts out of the way, Brock went back towards the base and did the same, as more grunts were lured into the forest trap. Jessie then appeared, as she also took the bait and followed Brock, and like the others fell into the trap and got entangled. She then saw Celebi.

- Good plan, but as soon as Vicious knows that Celebi is here, you'll be outnumbered!

- We thought of that Jessie, that's why we have some backup that should arrive shortly.

Brock then sent out Steelix, as it let out a huge roar, signaling to James and Ritchie that it was time. Grunts inside the prison complex left their post and went outside to see what was going on, when suddenly Sparky used Iron Tail on the bars. Having freed everyone, James told everyone to follow him, as Ritchie wished him luck and left with Sparky to go after May.

The imprisoned grunts reached an armory, as they got hold of weapons as well as their Pokemon. Having the element of surprise, James led the counterattack with the grunts.

Vicious entered another reinforced room, as Oak was there, moved by the grunts. Vicious slammed the door, as he sat down. Oak knew that the plan had worked as he thought.

- The militia are probably already mobilizing, and without any leverage, bargain or human shields you'll be overrun Jason, along with your men. End this without bloodshed now.

- It's valiant that you exposed Celebi in exchange to save the prisoners… but you're too late…I may have lost this base and any leverage I had… but part one of my plan has now begun… The Unown have the boy, and it's only a matter of time before they succeed…

- Don't trust them Jason, you know what they are capable of, don't risk getting manipulated, you're way over your head. Even the Legendary Pokemon somewhat fear the Unown!

- For good reason… and I don't trust them, I'm using them for a purpose just like they are using me and the boy for a purpose… whatever purpose it is, in the end I gain from it…

A grunt then opened the door and told Vicious of the situation. Vicious then grinned.

- The Unown won't save you… it's already too late, we will be able to defeat you in time!

- You truly couldn't be anymore wrong Samuel… or should I say Sammy… I'll be back…

Vicious then left Oak and locked the door, as he told the grunt to tell those still loyal to him to use lethal force no matter what, as Vicious headed back towards the medical bay to see Ash.

Grunts ran out of the medical bay, as Vicious saw Ritchie, defeating any grunt that came in his way to get to May. He unstrapped her, as he tried to wake her up, but she was still heavily sedated. Sparky held guard incase anymore grunts would come. Ritchie had no other choice.

He told Sparky to go ahead, as he carried May in this back, unaware that Vicious was hiding behind a wall, ready to strike him with a sharp blade. Sparky barely had time to react to him.

Vicious threw himself at Ritchie and almost stabbed him, as Ritchie dropped May and fell to the ground. With more grunts on the way, Sparky had to fight them instead of Vicious.

Caught in The Unown´s grip, Ash tried to use his powers to break himself free, but as he was in their world he became powerless, as the Unown continued to use Psychic on him.

Suddenly Pikachu appeared, as it quickly charged up a Volt Tackle and hit the Unown, making them temporarily loose the grip on Ash. Free, Ash backed away from them.

Ash then remembered the reason why he can't use his powers: That it was The Unown that gave him the powers and therefore can block them. Ash tried to figure out a way to fight them, as Pikachu was evasive, doing everything it can not to get caught by the Unown.

- Please stop! We're not the enemy, Vicious is! What has happened to you Unown?!

They suddenly stopped, as Misty fell towards the floor, hitting the ground hard. She still remained unconscious, as Pikachu went to Ash and stood in front of him, protecting him.

The Unknown did nothing, as if they waited for something, as Ash was on the alert incase they tried anything. Suddenly Misty slowly began to wake up, as she opened her eyes.

Seeing Ash, Misty then started to cry, remembering what happened to Togetic and what she warned Pikachu about. She remained on the ground, as she saw The Unown circle above.

- Ash please…you have to go…there's little time left… you have to stop Vicious…

Ash slowly approached, keeping an eye on the Unown. Misty then backed away from him.

- Ash…The Unown planned everything… and they know…they know about us Ash…

Seeing the chaos in the base, Max wanted to go find May but knew that he would be safer where he was, when suddenly he heard something behind him. He quickly jumped aside.

It was Jessie, she and the other grunts had managed to break free, as she found Max and tried to ambush him. Max had no choice but to run into the base, calling out for help from anyone.

Hearing his plea, Brock ran to Max´s aid, and came in-between him and Jessie, as she grinned.

- You're not going to get near Jirachi Jessie, we will never let Vicious get his hands on it!

- You fool, once Vicious returns you'll be sorry you were ever born, you have no idea!

Using Brock as a distraction, Max ran off, trying to find another place to hide, as Jessie threw herself at Brock, but having far less strength than him, Brock managed to take her down.

- You're a fool if you think he has any chance now that Ash is here, now that he knows that we're safe he'll have no reason not to fight Vicious with all he's got Jessie!

- You couldn't be anymore wrong… Vicious is the one with all the aces this time…

Brock continued to hold her down, as James came and took over. He told James to be careful, as Brock left to go find Max. Celebi appeared and followed him, providing support should Max and Jirachi be in trouble. Brock feared that Max had decided to go inside after May.

Having defeated the grunts, Sparky charged up a Thunderbolt, as Ritchie backed away. Vicious was hit, but apparently learned his lesson, as his armor was electric resistant. Max then appeared, unaware of what was going on, as Vicious quickly managed to grab him.

- So you survived…but you're out of luck little boy…back off kid, or I'll snap him in two!

Jirachi then appeared, as it tried to tackle Vicious, but it became a failure since it still was very weak. Vicious threw Max at Ritchie, as they both flew right into a small room. The room was locked from the outside, as Ritchie quickly stood up and tried to get the door open, but no use.

Vicious quickly threw something at Jirachi, as a stasis field formed around it. With Jirachi in his grasp, Vicious quickly ran into the large room again, as Sparky saw a flash image of what was going on before the door closed and got locked. Vicious then left Jirachi on the floor.

- Here it is Unown… and now…it's time…give it to me…what I want… The Power of One…

The Unown carefully watched over Ash, with Pikachu in front should they attempt to use Psychic again. Ash managed to reach Misty, as he kneeled down to and held her hand.

- Misty tell me… what's going on, what do they want… what do you mean about us…

- They know what we mean to each other… they're using us against each other… they told me what is soon going to happen… but I won't let them… I won't… I won't let you die Ash!

Taken by surprised, Ash was pushed aside by Misty, as the Unown used Psychic and hit Misty instead. Pikachu tried to attack again, but it got far too weak after the latest Volt Tackle.

Not realizing the danger she just saved him from, Ash jumped in-between, as the Unown let go of Misty and focused on Ash. Misty screamed, as Ash's Aura was slowly being consumed.

Not having any other choice, Misty reached out for Ash's hand when suddenly The Unown stopped. Something had gone wrong, as Ash's Aura was transferred back to him but then suddenly went through to Misty. The Power of One, Ash's true power, began to surface.

Misty and Ash's hands glowed intensively yellow, as Pikachu could only stand and watch, as The Unown tried again to consume the Aura, but it still continued to transfer from Ash to Misty, who began to feel it, as her own Aura began to interact with Ash's Aura inside her.

Suddenly The Unown stopped, as Ash fell to the ground, lifeless. Misty then fainted, as Pikachu went to Ash, fearing the worst, tried to wake him up. But there was no response.

Sensing Jirachi, the Unown disappeared, as Pikachu was left alone with Ash and Misty. Not able to wake Ash up, Pikachu went to Misty, trying to wake her up, but she remained unconscious. Not knowing what to do, Pikachu cried and begged for Ash to wake up.

Pikachu then got a flashback of the time it and other Pokemon cried for Ash to come back after he came between Mewtwo and Mew, as Pikachu also remembered when Ash got saved from the Tree of Beginning by Mew. Despite all the efforts, nothing was there to save Ash…


End file.
